In recent years, a fuel cell system has received attention in which a fuel cell for generating a power by an electrochemical reaction between a fuel gas and an oxidizing gas is used as an energy source. In the fuel cell system, a high pressure fuel gas is supplied from a fuel tank to a fuel cell anode, and air as the oxidizing gas is pressurized and supplied to a cathode, thereby causing the electrochemical reaction between the fuel gas and the oxidizing gas to generate an electromotive force.
In such a fuel cell system, to suppress the promotion of the deterioration of the fuel cell, control (hereinafter referred to as “the high-potential avoiding control”) is performed so as to prevent the voltage of the fuel cell from exceeding a predetermined threshold value on predetermined conditions (e.g., see Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-109569